


that is not negotiating

by siojo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is a warlord, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M, Marco is a prince, mentioned nami/vivi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: Marco volunteers. He goes willingly and that makes all the difference."A prince for little old me? The approach of my forces must have really terrified you"





	that is not negotiating

**Author's Note:**

> For Rboooks on tumblr, because i don't know their ao3

Marco had volunteered. 

He had offered to be the one taken to the enemy camp to parlay for peace, even if it meant that he would have to arrange a marriage between himself and the mad man that led the armies against them. Except, Marco had learned from the blonde man with the burn scars over one of his eyes, that by accepting to come, he had agreed to marry the mad man according to their customs the minute he had sent word to parlay.

“Don’t worry so much,” The man, Sabo, he had said his name was, said grinning crookedly. “He won’t be too horrible.”

“That’s encouraging,” Marco mutters eyeing the camp.

It was twice as big as the reports had said. The men were sprawled around like indolent lions, watching them with gleaming eyes.

“Sabo!” A shout rang out and Sabo laughs, catching the young man that launched himself at him, catching himself before he fell from his horse. “Welcome back!”

“Hello Luffy,” Sabo says ignoring Marco entirely for the first time since they had set out. “I’m busy right now, why don’t you go bother your men until I’m done.”

“Oh, is that the guy?”

“The prince.”

“The important guy, right.”

Marco isn’t sure what he expected from the army that had already marched on several of their neighbors and won, but he was fairly sure that he wasn’t expecting this kid. At least not acting like this.

Luffy was a name that had been brought to Marco’s attention weeks ago as the leader of a group of mercenaries that had overthrown Crocodile’s strangle hold on Alabasta, before running off with their crown princess.

Marco could spot her hair from here, Princess Vivi all but sprawled, just like the rest of the camp, over another woman with orange hair and a dangerous smile. 

“Come on Prince, we don’t want to keep him waiting too long.” Sabo says finally freeing himself from Luffy’s hold.

“Oh, is that the prince? Vivi says he is pretty cool,” Luffy nods picking his nose. “Not as stiff as some of the others.”

“You get that from Vivi or Law,” Sabo asks snorting as he slides from his horse and gestures for Marco to do the same.

Marco complies, mind still stuck on the name of Luffy’s second source. Prince Law, Trafalgar Law the heir to Doflamingo, was a man that Marco knew well. A man that he had considered a friend for all that Princes and Kings didn’t have friends from other countries in the end.

“Traffy,” Luffy admits. “But Vivi likes him too!”

“I’m sure, come along Prince, he’s waiting for us.”

The tent that Sabo leads him to is similar to the rest of them except for a faint design done in needlepoint in thread almost the same color as the tent’s fabric, almost invisible. It was genius, hiding the command tent in such a way, Marco hated it.

“We have returned,” Sabo states as soon as they step inside the tent, before Marco’s eyes can adjust. “With a guest.”

“A prince for little old me?” The man seated at the far curve of the circular table says resting his chin on his palm. “ The approach of my forces must have really terrified you.”

Marco grits his teeth, biting back the snap of words that are on the tip of his tongue as the man says nothing else for a long, worrying moment.

“Sabo, what do I do with a prince?”

What?

“You marry him, Ace,” Marco hasn’t found the man’s name anywhere. He wonders if Ace is his real name or a nickname. “He’s here to marry you so you’ll leave his kingdom alone.”

“You mean I can’t fight Whitebeard anymore?” Ace sounds almost put out by the very idea of it. “But I wanted to fight him most of all.”

Sabo frowns at Ace, “Ace.”

“Fine,” Ace sighs. “My name is Ace, I guess I’m going to marry you.” Marco isn’t sure he’s suppose to hear the next part. “I wonder if mom knows what I’m suppose to do when my rampage gets thrown off because of marriage.”

“She should,” Sabo states calmly. “That is how she met your father.”

“Alright.” He pauses. “What’s your name again?”

“Prince Marco Newgate, sir.”

Ace laughs, “I’m Ace. Prince Ace of Raftel, come on. We are going to find my mother and see what she has to say. I’m sure she’ll know.”

Marco isn’t sure what he got himself into and he is starting to worry that he will have to tell his father that Raftel’s crown prince has decided to rampage around the country to meet a spouse, like his mother.


End file.
